Before Sunrise Triology
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Snape hat den Angriff Naginis überlebt, musste dafür aber einen furchtbaren Preis bezahlen: Er hat den Verstand verloren. Als Hermine eine Heilmöglichkeit entdeckt, begleitet sie Harry ins St. Mungo. Was dort geschieht, hätte niemand voraussehen können.
1. Before Sunrise

**Before Sunrise**

_**Prolog**_

Sehr oft entscheiden wertvolle Sekunden über Leben und Tod. Die richtigen Entscheidungen zur richtigen Zeit können Leben retten. Ob nun das eigene oder das eines anderen.  
Oder sie verurteilen Menschen zum Tode. Kalt, erbarmungslos und ohne Mitleid.  
Die Zeit schert sich nicht um Opfer, begünstigt niemanden, der sich ihr unterwerfen muss, verläuft nicht langsamer oder schneller, um Leben zu retten. Sie ist einfach nur da, teilt das Leben ein in Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate und Jahre. Sie richtet nicht selbst, lässt Menschen nicht altern oder bestimmt, wann sie sterben. Doch man fürchtet sie, wenn sie einem durch die Finger rinnt, während man sie am meisten braucht, und so unendlich langsam vergeht, wenn man sich in einer unangenehmen Situation befindet. Sie trägt keine Schuld an dem, was passiert, doch sie lässt es zu.

Sehr oft möchten wir die Zeit zurückdrehen, um eigene oder fremde Fehler wieder gutzumachen, zu verhindern oder abzuschwächen. Wir möchten, dass die Zeit zu unserem Freund wird, uns dabei hilft, die Vergangenheit zu bewältigen oder sie endlich hinter uns lassen zu können. Denn vergangene Zeit ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert: Sie entzieht sich unserem Einflussbereich, doch wir haben sie ständig vor Augen. Das, was wir uns haben zuschulden kommen lassen, das, was wir versäumt haben, das, was wir damals nicht wussten.

Manchmal verlieren wir uns in der Zeit, die längst vergangen ist. Wir leben in ihr, versuchen, die Geschehnisse zu verändern, obwohl es nicht mehr in unserer Macht liegt. Wir träumen davon, was wir hätten tun können, sollen oder was wir lieber unterlassen hätten.  
Die Gegenwart stagniert, bleibt unbeachtet und wird ignoriert. Genau wie die Menschen und Ereignisse, die sich in ihr bewegen und zutragen.  
Es ist, als würde eine ewige Nacht über uns hereinbrechen, mit ihren Träumen, ihrer Dunkelheit, ihrer verborgenen Ereignishaftigkeit. Als würden wir nur das sehen, was wir sehen wollen, nur das fühlen, was wir fühlen wollen.  
Doch manchmal schafft es eine Begegnung oder ein Erlebnis, sich in diese Traumwelt zu verirren und uns an die Gegenwart zu erinnern. Oder nur einfach daran, dass wir vergangene Fehler nicht auslöschen oder zurücknehmen können. Wir können nur verhindern, dass wir sie ein zweites Mal begehen, wenn wir eine zweite Chance erhalten, uns zu beweisen.

Und dann geht die Sonne auf und löscht die stagnierende Dunkelheit aus.

_**As**__** the Sun went down**_

Die kalkweißen Wände deprimierten sie, erinnerten sie an all ihre Freunde, die in der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort gefallen waren. Und an all die Menschen, die im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord für ihr restliches Leben schwer geschädigt worden waren. Ob nun physisch oder psychisch.  
Einer dieser Menschen lebte seit sieben Jahren in der geschlossenen Abteilung des Krankenhauses und vegetierte dort regelrecht vor sich hin.  
Jedenfalls befürchtete Hermine dies. Manchmal, wenn sie Harrys betroffenes Gesicht sah, nachdem er bei Severus Snape gewesen war, stellte sie sich vor, wie hart es ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer getroffen haben musste. Sie hatte diesen bisher nicht ein einziges Mal besucht. Nicht aus Hass oder weil sie ihm nicht vergeben konnte, sondern aus Furcht davor, was sie vorfinden würde. Ihr bester Freund hatte ihr bereits mitgeteilt, dass der Anblick des früheren Lehrers sie erschüttern würde. Dass dieser Snape nicht einmal im Entferntesten etwas mit dem Mann gemein hatte, den sie fast sieben Jahre lang verabscheut hatte.  
Und nun würde sie ihm in wenigen Minuten gegenübertreten.

Sie wusste nicht genau, was oder wen sie erwartete. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie nach all den Jahren zu Severus Snape stand. All die Dinge, die er gesagt und getan hatte: Würden sie ihr wieder bewusst werden, falls sie ihn wiedersah?  
Ihr war klar, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hassen konnte, nach all dem, was sie über ihn im Nachhinein erfahren hatte. Doch sie war immer noch verwirrt und unsicher, was ihre Einstellung ihm gegenüber anbelangte.  
Wenn er damals gestorben wäre, wäre es viel einfacher gewesen. Er wäre für alle der heimliche Held im Kampf gegen Voldemort gewesen. Der Mann, der sein Leben gegeben hätte, um den Jungen-der-lebt zu schützen. Es war hart, dies zu denken, aber es entsprach der Wahrheit. Wenn er tot wäre, hätte sie gewusst, was sie von ihm hielt.  
Doch er war nicht tot. Er hatte überlebt. Und damit stellte sich für sie die Frage, welchem Snape sie bald gegenübertreten würde: Dem Mann, der sein Leben lang andere bewusst von sich weggestoßen, sie sogar gedemütigt hatte? Oder demjenigen, der all die Jahre im Gedenken an seine große Liebe Menschen beschützt hatte, die niemals von seinen wahren Absichten hatten erfahren dürfen?  
Wenn sie einen literarischen Vergleich hätte ziehen müssen, wäre ihr vielleicht am ehesten Stevensons Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde eingefallen.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr nicht so sehr darum ging, sein wahres Wesen zu erkennen. Vielmehr fragte sie sich, wie er auf sie reagieren würde: Wie der gehässige Zaubertränkelehrer, der sie entweder ignoriert oder wie ein verabscheuungswürdiges Insekt behandelt hatte, oder wie der neue Snape, der nun nicht mehr den treuen Todesser spielen musste und endlich sein wahres Ich preisgab?  
Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf, sodass sich eine einzelne Strähne aus ihren hochgesteckten Haaren löste.  
Nein, Hermine, ermahnte sie sich, er hatte seinen Verstand verloren. Du wirst schon Glück haben, wenn er dich erkennt. Falls er dich überhaupt bemerkt.  
Sie sollte einfach reingehen, wie Harry es ihr geraten hatte, während er versuchen würde, den Leiter des St. Mungo zu überreden. Sie sollte sich den Kranken ansehen und beurteilen, ob der spezielle Trank, den sie entdeckt hatte, ihm auch helfen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass ihr bester Freund den Heilern des Krankenhauses nicht traute. Aber diese hatten Snape schon vor fünf Jahren aufgegeben und glaubten nicht mehr an den Erfolg irgendeiner Heilmethode. Zudem war der Illuminatus-Trank einer der schwierigsten und gefährlichsten Tränke überhaupt. Seine Wirkung war nie hundertprozentig genau vorhersehbar und bisher war es nur einem Mann der derzeit noch lebenden Zauberer gelungen, ihn zu brauen, ohne dabei schwerste Verletzungen davonzutragen. Doch dieser Mann lebte seit sieben Jahren in dem kleinen Zimmer direkt vor ihr.

Nervös strich sie sich die widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und streckte ihre Hand zögerlich nach dem Türgriff aus.  
Allmählich kam sie sich dumm vor, wie sie so verloren und unentschlossen in diesem Gang herumstand. Bevor sie noch gefragt wurde, was genau sie suchte, drückte sie die Klinke herunter und betrat energisch den Raum. Egal was sie dort drin erwarten würde: Sie wollte auf keinen Fall wie ein unsicherer Teenager wirken, der leicht einzuschüchtern war.  
Was sie sah, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, entsetzte sie zutiefst. Überall in dem Zimmer, ob auf dem Boden, dem Bett rechts von ihr oder dem Tisch und dem Stuhl auf der linken Seite, waren hunderte von Photos verstreut. Bestürzt trat sie zurück an die Tür, als sie bemerkte, dass sie mit ihren hochhakigen Schuhen auf einigen der Abzüge stand.  
Sie konnte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Leute oder Situationen benennen, die regelrecht auf sie einfluteten, als sie den Blick schweifen ließ. Zudem war sie mit dem Gesamteindruck vollkommen überfordert. All dies hätte sie niemals erwartet.  
Doch es waren nicht die vielen Bilder, die sie so erschütterten. Es war auch nicht Snapes unerklärliches Bemühen, sie in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen, die niemand sonst durchschauen würde. Auch die unnatürlich groß und unschuldig wirkenden Augen des Schwarzhaarigen erschreckten sie kaum, während er auf seinem Bett saß und mit unheimlichen Geduld und kindlicher Faszination die Photos vor ihm sortierte. All dies war zu unnatürlich, zu surreal für ihren Geschmack, als dass sie es überhaupt wirklich realisieren konnte.  
Selbst die Tatsache, dass er sie gar nicht zu bemerken schien, schockte sie nicht.

Nein, das Schlimmste an diesem Anblick war, so verrückt und zugleich unfreiwillig komisch es auch klingen mochte, sein gewaschenes Haar.  
Dieser schwarze, fettige Vorhang, hinter dem er sich all die Jahre versteckt hatte, der regelrecht zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden war, glänzte nun seidig im Licht der Sonne, die durch das schmale Fenster in den Raum fiel. Sie sahen nicht mehr fettig oder ungewaschen aus, sondern wellten sich sogar an seinem Kopf herunter bis zur Schulter hinab. Wellen... es war wirklich und wahrhaftig wellig, wirkte fast schon attraktiv. Und ließ ihn nur noch mehr wie ein hilfloses, viel zu großes Kind aussehen.  
Zudem gewann Hermine immer stärker den Eindruck, dass es nun heller war. Sie konnte keinerlei graue Strähnen entdecken, das war nicht der Grund. Doch wenn man es genauer betrachtete, fiel ein leichter Stich ins Dunkelbraune auf, den sie früher nie bemerkt hatte. Sein Gesicht wirkte dadurch nicht mehr ganz so aschfahl wie einst. Immer noch bleich, ja, aber kaum noch kränklich. Dies wurde noch unterstützt durch die weiße Krankenhauskleidung, die er trug und die sie zusätzlich bestürzte. Sie hatte ihn nie etwas anderes als Schwarz tragen sehen.

Plötzlich blickte er auf, als hätte er etwas gehört, und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Als er den Kopf langsam in ihre Richtung drehte, versuchte sie unwillkürlich, noch weiter nach hinten zu stolpern. Daraufhin bohrte sich die Türklinke schmerzhaft in ihren Rücken.  
Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, doch sie konnte den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht einfach nicht deuten. Er war überrascht, das konnte sie erkennen. Aber da lag noch soviel mehr in diesem Blick. Soviel, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, es zu entschlüsseln.  
In diesem Moment stand er vorsichtig auf und kam langsam auf sie zu. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, kämpfte zugleich mit dem Mitleid, das sie auf einmal überkam, und ihrem verzweifelten Fluchtreflex. Wenn sie doch nur erkennen könnte, was er vorhatte!  
In jeden Fall sah er sie anders an als sonst. Irgendwie beschämt und voller Reue. Fast so, als würde er sie jeden Augenblick um Vergebung bitten wollen.  
Als er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, war sie sie gefangen in einer seltsamen Faszination. Wahrscheinlich hoffte sie, dass er ihr versichern würde, er hätte all diese hässlichen Dinge nur zu ihr gesagt, um seine Rolle aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihr Stolz gebot ihr zwar, sie solle auch ohne eine Entschuldigung wissen, dass sie sehr gut in dem war, was sie tat. Doch das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Inneren war nicht so überzeugt davon.

„Lily.", hauchte er plötzlich und sie erstarrte geschockt, während er ihr mit seinen langen, dürren Fingern über die Wange strich.  
Was ging hier vor sich? Was sollte das?, fragte sie sich verzweifelt, schaffte es aber nicht, diese Fragen laut auszusprechen. Besonders da er sich in diesem Moment zu ihr hinunterbeugte, um sie zu küssen. Sanft legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
Innerlich schrie sie laut auf, protestierte und wollte einfach nur die Flucht ergreifen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren, ihn nicht einmal von sich wegstoßen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was genau sie bei diesem unglaublich lange erscheinenden Kuss empfand: Abscheu, Verwunderung, Angst?  
Wie in Trance gelang es ihr schließlich, die rechte Hand zwischen die Tür und ihren Rücken zu schieben und nach der Klinke zu tasten. Als sich seine Lippen endlich von ihrigen lösten und er etwas zurückwich, trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, öffnete die Tür und huschte hinaus.  
Ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen, rannte sie, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab, die Gänge entlang bis zum Ausgang.

~ * ~ * ~

„Er hat was?"  
Hermine warf Ron einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als sie einen deutlichen Anflug von Eifersucht aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er erst reagierte, wenn sie ihm auch noch erzählen würde, dass Snape sie geküsst hatte.  
„Er ist geistig verwirrt, Ron. Er hat sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkannt."  
Der Angesprochene warf Harry einen fassungslosen Blick zu. Seine Stimme schraubte sich automatisch ein paar Oktaven nach oben. „Er hat sie Lily genannt. Nach _deiner_ Mutter. U-und der Frau, die _er_ geliebt hat."  
Seine Schwester Ginny schnaubte leise. „Geistige Verwirrung, Ron! Eigentlich müsstest du doch am besten von uns darüber Bescheid wissen. Sozusagen aus eigener Erfahrung."  
Rons Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Haha, sehr witzig."  
Hermine seufzte und stand kopfschüttelnd von ihrem Küchenstuhl auf. Inzwischen hatte sich ihr Schock gelegt und war einer Nachdenklichkeit gewichen, die sie das Geschehene nun ohne Fassungslosigkeit betrachten ließ. Inzwischen verspürte sie nur noch Mitleid. „Er lebt in einer eigenen Welt. Harry hat Recht. Wahrscheinlich weiß er gar nicht, wen er da vor sich gehabt hatte. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass Snape während der letzten sieben Jahre romantische Gefühle für mich entwickelt und dann einfach meinen Namen vergessen hat?"

Ihr Ehemann schnitt eine gequälte Grimasse. „Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ist das ne gruslige Vorstellung. Fehlt bloß noch, dass er dich geküsst hätte."  
Es kostete ihr alle Mühe, ihren geduldigen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. Manchmal konnte Ron blitzartig hellseherische Fähigkeiten entwickeln. Besonders wenn er nicht darüber nachdachte, was er sagte, sondern aussprach, was er fühlte.  
„Keine Sorge, Schatz. Soweit konnte es gar nicht kommen. Ich bin sofort umgedreht und davongelaufen.", log sie und sofort meldete sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen.  
Doch zu ihrem Glück rettete ihr Mann sie mit einem seiner spontanen, unfreiwillig komischen Kommentare. „Ja, das hätte ich an deiner Stelle auch getan."  
Augenblicklich brachen sie, Harry und Ginny in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sich Ron vorzustellen, wie er vor Snape davonrannte, brachte Hermine schnell auf andere Gedanken und ließ sie ihre Beunruhigung fürs Erste vergessen.

~ * ~ * ~

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte es ungewöhnlich früh an ihrer Wohnungstür. Während Ron etwas von „Töte bitte den bescheuerten Postboten für mich" murmelte und sich auf die andere Seite drehte, stand Hermine schlaftrunken auf, warf sich ihren Bademantel über und schleppte sich aus dem Raum. Nachdem sie sich zu viert am gestrigen Tag noch bis in die Nacht hinein unterhalten hatten, hatte sie eigentlich gehofft, an diesem Samstagmorgen mal ausschlafen zu können. Die Post war wirklich hinterhältig und gemein.  
Doch draußen auf dem Hausflur erwartete sie kein Paket, sondern Harry. Verblüfft blinzelte sie ein paar Mal und bemerkte dann, wie angespannt ihr bester Freund war. „Was ist los?"  
Er seufzte nervös. „Hermine, du musst mitkommen.", erklärte er ihr und schien Mühe zu haben, seine Fassung zu bewahren.  
Sofort nickte sie alarmiert. „Okay, na gut. Aber was ist passiert?"  
Er warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu und sie verstand. Eilig huschte sie ins Bad, um sich die Kleidung vom Vortag anzuziehen, während er wartete.  
Innerhalb weniger Minuten war sie fertig, obwohl ihre Haare wieder einmal nicht so wollten wie sie. Doch bei einem Notfall kam es sowieso nicht auf die passende Frisur an.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sie sich erneut, während sie und Harry schon die Treppe hinunter zur Haustür hasteten.  
„Es geht um Snape."  
Abrupt blieb sie stehen. „Was ist mit ihm?"  
Der Blick den Dunkelhaarigen wanderte hilflos zu ihr hinüber. „Sie haben mir heute früh Bescheid gegeben. Er ist wieder vollkommen gesund. Und das über Nacht!"  
Fassungslos folgte sie ihm. Auf der Fahrt ins St. Mungo sprach sie kein einziges Wort, während Harry den Wagen steuerte. Zu sehr war sie mit der Frage beschäftigt, ob _sie_ vielleicht etwas mit der plötzlichen Genesung zu tun hatte. Hatte dieser Kuss womöglich doch ihr gegolten, weil sie Snape an Lily erinnert hatte? Hatte sie sich etwa geirrt und irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst, das ihn geheilt hatte? Würde er jetzt vielleicht sogar ganz anders auf sie reagieren als vor seiner Krankheit? Wenn ja, dann konnte sie diesmal eine geistige Verwirrung nicht dafür verantwortlich machen. Dann hatte sie ein ernstes Problem.  
„Hast du gestern irgendetwas zu ihm gesagt?", riss ihr bester Freund sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Vielleicht etwas zu energisch. „Nein, hab ich nicht."  
Er nickte stumm, doch sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sämtliche Möglichkeiten in Betracht zog, die Snapes überraschende Gesundung erklären könnten. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er sogar, ob sie ihm nicht irgendetwas verschwieg.

Dennoch fragte er nicht weiter nach und hüllte sich in Schweigen, bis sie das Krankenhaus betraten. „Willst du schon mal vorgehen und sehen, wie's ihm geht, während ich mit den zuständigen Heilern spreche?"  
Seine Stimme klang geduldig, doch sie fühlte sich sofort von seinen Blicken durchleuchtet. Als wartete er darauf, dass sie irgendeine verräterische Reaktion zeigte. „Ja, natürlich.", antwortete sie instinktiv und verfluchte sich sogleich im Stillen dafür.  
Denn während Harry davoneilte, blieb sie allein im Gang zurück. In Sichtweite der Tür, hinter der Snapes Zimmer lag. Komm schon, Hermine, ermahnte sie sich, bring es einfach kurz und schmerzlos hinter dich.  
Zögerlich setzte sie sich in Bewegung und öffnete schließlich mit einem entschlossenen Ruck die Tür. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, weckte sofort Erinnerungen an früher.  
Ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer war gerade dabei, seinen Koffer mit dem Wenigen zu packen, das er besaß. Und er wirkte wie damals: Seine Ausstrahlung war kühl, nicht mehr kindlich wie am Vortag. Seine Haare waren zwar noch nicht so fettig wie einst, aber er schien sie mit Gel oder etwas Vergleichbarem geglättet zu haben. Die Wellen darin waren fast verschwunden. Zudem trug er schwarz: Schwarze Schuhe, eine schwarze Hose und darüber einen schwarzen Mantel, in denen er noch dünner wirkte, als er schon von Natur aus war.  
So wie früher.

Sie wollte ihn gerade auf sich aufmerksam machen, als er zu sprechen begann. In seinem ihr bekannten eisigen Tonfall und ohne dabei von seinem Tun aufzublicken. „Sie wollten tatsächlich einen Illuminatus-Trank bei mir anwenden? Wer hätte ihn gebraut? Sie etwa?"  
Unwillkürlich fühlte sie sich in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt. „Ja, Sir.", brachte sie mühsam hervor.  
Augenblicklich sah er auf und zog seine Augenbrauen verächtlich nach oben. „Sind Sie komplett verrückt? Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie hätten diesen Trank hinbekommen, ohne eines Ihrer Körperteile zu verlieren? Sie überschätzen Ihre Fähigkeiten, Granger!"  
Ihr Stolz hätte ihm am liebsten geantwortet, dass sich in den letzten sieben Jahren viel geändert hatte. Und dass sie schon damals in Hogwarts zu sehr viel mehr imstande gewesen war, als er ihr zugetraut hatte. Doch sie unterließ es. „Dazu ist es ja dann auch nicht gekommen.", erwiderte sie nur kühl, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.  
Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein erleichtertes Lächeln. Es war wieder so wie früher. _Er_ war wieder so wie früher. Und das war etwas, mit dem sie immer noch am besten zurechtkam, wie sie jetzt wusste.

**Ende**


	2. Before Sunrise Snapes POV

**Before Sunrise (Snapes POV)**

„Nimm... es... Nimm... es..."  
(Snape zu Harry, bevor er ihm den Teil seiner Erinnerungen überlässt,  
der seine Liebe zu Lily verdeutlicht (HP7))

Kleine Bilderfetzen rasten wie winzige Puzzleteile vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Er versuchte, sie festzuhalten, um sie sich näher anzusehen, doch sie waren zu schnell. Immer wieder streckte er seine Hand nach ihnen aus, konnte sie jedoch nicht erreichen.  
Etwas war nicht richtig, stimmte nicht, war verzerrt, aber er kam nicht dahinter. Er wollte mehr sehen als diese Schnipsel, wollte das große Ganze erkennen. Doch es erschloss sich ihm einfach nicht.  
Alles andere, die Realität um ihn herum, verbarg sich hinter einem fast durchsichtigen grauen Schleier, der jedoch alle Konturen verwischte und so seine Umgebung unkenntlich machte.  
Es frustrierte ihn, weckte Wut in ihm, die jedoch nicht nach außen dringen konnte. Etwas blockierte ihn, hemmte ihn und nahm ihm gleichzeitig die Kraft, seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verliehen. Selbst negative Emotionen wurden abgeblockt.  
Er fühlte sich seltsam hilflos, als würde ihm sein Verstand nicht mehr gehorchen. Zudem wusste er, dass er irgendetwas verloren hatte, irgendetwas wichtiges, etwas sehr wichtiges, was einen nicht unerheblichen Teil seines Wesens ausgemacht hatte. Ein winziges, aber enorm wertvolles Puzzleteil, das ihm fehlte. Das er benötigte, um zu sich selbst zu finden, diesen grauen Dunst zu verscheuchen und aus dieser unerklärlichen Enge zu entfliehen, in der er sich befand.

Nichts um ihn herum war greifbar. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er schweben. Als wäre er in einem Traum gefangen, der ihn von der Wirklichkeit abschnitt und aus dem er nicht erwachen konnte. Sein Verstand war regelrecht eingehüllt in eine große Blase, die diesen schützte und gleichzeitig von allen äußeren Einflüssen abschirmte.  
Er wusste intuitiv, dass er aß, schlief und von irgendjemandem versorgt wurde, doch er nahm es nicht bewusst wahr. Als wäre es nicht wichtig, nicht bedeutend genug, um zu seinem Bewusstsein durchzudringen. Ihm fehlte der Halt, ein Anker, der ihn mit der Realität verband.  
Dann entdeckte er etwas, das durch den grauen Dunst hindurchschien. Etwas das den Bildern in seinem Kopf, die er nicht einfangen konnte, sosehr ähnelte, dass er davon fasziniert war: Es war eine einfache Photographie.  
Erinnerungen wurden auf diese Art und Weise festgehalten, für eine lange Zeit konserviert und dienten dazu, sich bestimmte Menschen und Situationen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Das wusste er noch. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde er über irgendein Foto an das Puzzleteil herankommen, das ihm fehlte und das er so verzweifelt suchte.  
Er begann, sie zu sammeln. Überall wo er ein Foto fand, nahm er es an sich. Er tat es unbewusst, fast schon instinktiv. Daher konnte er auch nicht sagen, woher die einzelnen Bilder stammten, viele von ihnen waren einfach da. Sehr häufig zauberte er sie herbei, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Und dann fing er an, sie zu ordnen. Einzelheiten auf den Fotos, die ihn ansprachen, waren das wichtigste Auswahlkriterium. Je nachdem wie sehr etwas seinen vorbei fliegenden Erinnerungsfetzen ähnelte, desto wichtiger waren ihm die Abzüge, auf denen dieses Detail zu sehen war.  
Doch so verzweifelt er auch suchte, er fand keine hundertprozentige Übereinstimmung. Er entdeckte das fehlende Puzzleteil nicht, das die Bilderflut in seinem Inneren anhalten konnte.  
Dennoch gab er nicht auf. Er wusste, dass er der Antwort immer näher kam, dass er, wenn er sich nur anstrengte, die wichtige Einzelheit enträtseln würde. Er glaubte sogar, nur die Hand ausstrecken zu müssen, um sie zu erhaschen. Und dies frustrierte ihn sehr.  
Selbst wenn dieses Gefühl nicht die Macht hatte, ihn vollkommen zu durchdringen und seinen Verstand zu erreichen, steckte es tief in ihm und wartete auf eine Chance, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.  
Es musste lange warten, tage-, wochen-, monatelang, während es lediglich dafür sorgte, dass sein Körper an so viele Fotos wie möglich heranzukommen versuchte.  
Doch dann, eines Tages, schlug es zu, als ein unvorhergesehenes Ereignis ihm die Möglichkeit dazu gab.

Er konnte später nicht angeben, was ihn von seiner unermüdlichen Arbeit abgelenkt hatte. Ein Geräusch, ein Geruch oder eine bloße Ahnung?  
Er registrierte plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einen Schatten, der den grauen Dunst durchdrang, und wandte sich ihm zu. Erstaunt musste er daraufhin feststellen, dass daraufhin eine weibliche Gestalt durch den Dunst trat, deren Konturen immer deutlicher wurden. Sie kam ihm irgendwoher bekannt vor, doch er konnte im ersten Moment nicht sagen, wer sie war.  
Ihr dichtes, schulterlanges Haar leuchtete in einem kräftigen Rot und zog sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, während die fremde Frau ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte.  
Von einer kindlichen Faszination getrieben erhob er sich und ging zögerlich auf sie zu, während er sie eingehender betrachtete. Sie schien tatsächlich kein Traum oder eine Halluzination zu sein. Denn sie wirkte so echt und wirklich. Als bräuchte er nur die Hand auszustrecken, um sie anzufassen.  
Sie war in seinem Alter, etwa einen Kopf kleiner als er, schlank und in seinen Augen wunderschön. Ihr Anblick weckte etwas in ihm, das ihn verwirrte: Ein Gemisch aus Erleichterung, Schmerz und Schuld. Diese Gefühle waren tief in ihm vergraben gewesen und kamen nun langsam an die Oberfläche, während sein verwirrter Verstand immer noch ihren Ursprung zu erklären versuchte.

Dann sah er ihr direkt in ihre mandelförmigen Augen. Deren intensives Grün nahm ihn gefangen, verstärkte die unerklärlichen Emotionen in seinem Inneren und ließ die Bilder in seinem Kopf noch viel schneller herumwirbeln, sodass ihm schwindlig wurde.  
Doch auf einmal schoss ein Name aus der Bilderflut heraus und brannte sich sein Gehirn. „Lily.", brachte er mühsam hervor und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr über die Wange zu streichen.  
Allmählich erinnerte er sich wieder. Er hatte sie geliebt, zutiefst verletzt und dann auf grausame Art und Weise verloren. Aber nun war sie hier, all den schrecklichen Bildern von ihrem Tod zum Trotz, die in ihm aufstiegen. Sie lebte und er hatte sich geirrt.  
Erleichterung überkam ihn, da ihm nun endlich vergönnt war, das zu tun, was er schon all die Jahre hatte tun wollen: Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf ihre warmen, weichen Lippen. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen. Sofort stieg ihm ihr wundervoller Duft in die Nase, so blumig und verführerisch, dass er sie am liebsten an sich gezogen hätte. Er wagte es nicht, da die Angst davor, doch noch von ihr weggestoßen zu werden, ihn zurückhielt.

Langsam löste er sich wieder von ihr. Eigentlich hätte er diesen Kuss am liebsten endlos ausdehnen wollen. Aber er wollte diese Chance nutzen, um ihr zu versichern, wie leid es ihm tat. Dass er ihr nicht hatte wehtun wollen, es niemals so gemeint und sie immer geliebt hatte. Und dass er sie wollte, so sehr, dass es schmerzte.  
Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, war sie spurlos verschwunden. Bevor die Enttäuschung ihn überrollen und sich in pure Verzweiflung verwandeln konnte, wurde ihm übel. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf stoppten plötzlich, verharrten mitten in der Bewegung und schossen dann unerwartet auf seinen Verstand zu.  
Geschockt taumelte er zurück und versuchte, der Flut an Erinnerungen zu entkommen, die auf ihn einstürmte. Aber sie überrannte seinen Verstand und ließ ihn innerhalb von Sekunden wichtige Ereignisse erneut durchleben.  
Bis es zuviel für ihn wurde.  
Er stieß gegen sein Bett und fiel auf die Matratze, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

~ * ~ * ~

Als er wieder erwachte, war es Nacht. Nur der Mond schien durch das schmale Fenster herein und spendete notdürftig Licht.  
Er blinzelte mehrmals stirnrunzelnd und bemerkte, dass er sich inzwischen auf der Seite liegend regelrecht zusammengerollt hatte. Nachdem er sich allmählich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte, richtete er sich abrupt auf.  
Wo in aller Welt befand er sich?  
Irritiert und zugleich leicht ungehalten sah er sich um. Das schmale und klinisch wirkende Bettgestell verriet ihm schließlich, dass er wohl in einem Krankenzimmer saß, wahrscheinlich im St. Mungo. Denn der Krankensaal von Hogwarts war es definitiv nicht. Kein Wunder nach diesem schweren Biss durch den Basilisken. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass er nicht gestorben war. Vermutlich hatten Madam Pomfreys Künste dafür nicht ausgereicht.  
Dennoch überraschte es ihn, dass er es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht damit gerechnet, diese Attacke zu überleben.  
Plötzlich spürte er etwas Ungewöhnliches unter sich. Überrascht zog er unter seinem Allerwertesten einen Packen Fotos hervor, die ihm nicht im Mindesten bekannt vorkamen. Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment und fragte sich, vorher sie wohl stammten und weshalb man sie in sein Bett gelegt hatte. Dann warf er sie genervt beiseite.

Energisch schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, wie lange er schon hier war und wann er wieder verschwinden konnte. Außerdem spürte er einen störenden Druck auf seiner Blase und musste verärgert feststellen, dass es kein Badezimmer in diesem Raum gab.  
Sofort nachdem er seine ersten eiligen Schritte gemacht hatte, bereute er seine Hast, denn fast wäre er auf dem glatten Boden ausgerutscht. Als er sich bückte, um nachzusehen, was ihn beinahe von den Füßen gerissen hätte, entdeckte er weitere Fotos. Der ganze Fußboden war mit ihnen bedeckt.  
Was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich? Welcher Idiot hatte sein Krankenzimmer mit diesen Bildern ausgelegt? Und vor allem zu welchem Zweck?  
Verärgert stakste er zur Tür, um nicht doch noch auszurutschen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass ein paar besonders vorwitzige Exemplare an seinen nackten Füßen hängen blieben und er sie erst abreißen und von sich werfen musste, bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte.

Der Gang vor ihm war dunkel und leer. Zu seiner Erleichterung entdeckte er wenige Meter schräg rechts von ihm zwei separate Waschräume für Männer und Frauen.  
Doch diese Erleichterung schwand augenblicklich, als er beim Verlassen des Waschraums einen Blick in den Spiegel warf. Abrupt blieb er stehen und starrte fassungslos sein Abbild an.  
Man hatte ihm die Haare gewaschen, die ihm nun in weichen Wellen auf die Schultern fielen. So sah er aus wie ein Mädchen.  
Er hatte nie viel auf seine Haare gegeben, hatte sich sogar häufig hinter ihnen versteckt und sich nicht um sie gekümmert, um seinen schlechten Ruf aufrechtzuerhalten. Nur so hatte er überzeugend zu Voldemort zurückkehren und ihn ausspionieren können.  
Zudem hatte er in seinem bisherigen Leben auf sehr schmerzliche Art und Weise lernen müssen, dass ein gepflegtes Äußeres Menschen nicht davor schützte, verletzt zu werden. Lieber wollte er abschrecken als für einen naiven Deppen gehalten zu werden, mit dem man tun und lassen konnte, was man wollte.

Aus diesem Grund stellte er sofort bei dem Waschbecken direkt vor ihm den Wasserhahn an, um seine Haare nass zu machen. Das Ergebnis stellte ihn zwar nicht hundertprozentig zufrieden, doch es war eine Verbesserung.  
Prüfend sah er dann an sich herunter, als er im Spiegel bemerkte, welche Kleidung er trug. Dieses Weiß blendete ihn fast und ließ ihn sich wünschen, dass die Farbe bei Patienten abgeschafft werden sollte.  
Missmutig verließ er den Waschraum und stieß auf dem Gang fast mit einer Krankenschwester zusammen, die ihn daraufhin erschrocken und eingeschüchtert ansah. Er musterte sie stirnrunzelnd. Irgendwoher kam sie ihm bekannt vor.  
„Pr-rofessor Snape, S-sie sind wiederhergestellt? H-hat man Ihnen den Illuminatus-Trank etwa doch schon verabreicht?", stotterte die junge Blondine nervös, während sie konsequent seinem bohrenden Blick auszuweichen versuchte.  
In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich wieder an sie. Mary Cunnings, eine unfähige, tollpatschige Fünftklässlerin aus Hufflepuff. Scheinbar war er doch länger hier gewesen, als er zuerst vermutet hatte.  
„Illuminatus-Trank?", hakte er skeptisch nach und sie wurde bleich, bevor sie sich um drehte und eilig davonlief.  
„I-ich werde den zuständigen Heiler holen lassen. Ge-gehen Sie einfach wieder zurück auf Ihr Zimmer.", rief sie ihm zu und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

~ * ~ * ~

Wenige Stunden später am nächsten Morgen hatte er alle notwendigen Untersuchungen und Formalitäten hinter sich gebracht, um das Krankenhaus endlich verlassen zu können. Er wollte nur noch fort von hier. Besonders nachdem er hatte erfahren müssen, dass er ganze sieben Jahre hier verbracht hatte. Er musste verschwunden sein, bevor man Harry Potter über seinen Zustand in Kenntnis setzen und dieser hier auftauchen konnte.  
Die Tatsache, dass der junge Mann, den er all die Jahre schikaniert hatte, ihn wie einen senil gewordenen Großvater hatte pflegen lassen, machte ihn nervös. Und dabei hatte er sich fast sieben Jahre lang angestrengt darum bemüht, Harry so weit wie möglich von sich zu schieben!  
Nun, immerhin hatte er dank Potter die Möglichkeit gehabt, seine Krankenhauskleidung noch in dieser Nacht loszuwerden. Welche er auch sofort genutzt hatte, nachdem er sein Zimmer von den Abertausenden von Fotos befreit hatte. Sein Gehirn musste wirklich einen immens großen Schaden erlitten haben, wenn es zugelassen hatte, dass er den Raum mit all diesen Bildern tapezierte.

Er wollte gerade die letzten persönlichen Dinge, die Harry ihm schon vor Jahren hatte bringen lassen, in seinen Koffer packen, als sich die Zimmertür mit einem energischen Ruck öffnete. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie Hermine Granger etwas unsicher den Raum betrat und ihn angespannt musterte. Sie wirkte erwachsener, weiblicher und selbstsicherer als früher, doch ihre Haare schien sie immer noch nicht bändigen zu können.  
Unwillkürlich stiegen Erinnerungen an Hogwarts und an ihre gemeinsame Zeit dort auf, aber er dachte nicht daran, diesen sentimentalen Unsinn zuzulassen.  
Um die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen, beschloss er, sie etwas vor den Kopf zu stoßen. „Sie wollten tatsächlich einen Illuminatus-Trank bei mir anwenden? Wer hätte ihn gebraut? Sie etwa?"  
Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und augenblicklich bröckelte ihre Selbstsicherheit, sodass er für einen Moment wieder seine Schülerin in ihr erkannte. „Ja, Sir."  
Eigentlich hatte er ja die Erinnerungen an damals abwehren wollen, doch wenigstens verhinderte er auf diese Weise, dass sie womöglich Mitleid für ihn empfand.  
Er blickte auf und musterte sie verächtlich. „Sind Sie komplett verrückt? Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie hätten diesen Trank hinbekommen, ohne eines Ihrer Körperteile zu verlieren? Sie überschätzen Ihre Fähigkeiten, Granger!"  
Er bemerkte anhand ihrer Mimik, dass sie einen Moment lang mit sich kämpfte. Schließlich schaffte sie es, ihren Stolz hinunterzuschlucken, der sie wahrscheinlich dazu hatte bringen wollen, ihm eine patzige Antwort zu geben. „Dazu ist es ja dann auch nicht gekommen." Mit hocherhobenem Haupt drehte sie um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.  
Trotz der Kühle in ihrer Stimme glaubte er, aus ihrer Erwiderung Erleichterung herauszuhören.  
Scheinbar war er nicht der Einzige, der froh darüber war, endlich wieder der Alte zu sein.

**Ende**


	3. You're Welcome

**You're Welcome**

Sie standen sich beide gegenüber wie zwei Kampfhähne: Angespannt, lauernd und jede Reaktion des jeweils Anderen genau beobachtend. Für einen Außenstehenden mussten sie in diesem Moment wie zwei Kontrahenten wirken, die sich gegenseitig niederzustarren versuchten.  
„Willkommen zurück, Severus." Minerva McGonagall nickte ihrem früheren Kollegen mit versteinerter Miene zu, in der jedoch keine Spur von Verachtung zu erkennen war.  
Snape fühlte sich unwillkürlich in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Es war an, als wäre er nie fort gewesen, hätte diese Schule nicht aufgrund von Dumbledores Auftrag verraten und vorgespielt, er hätte sich auf Voldemorts Seite gestellt. Er war Minerva dankbar dafür. Nicht weil er befürchtet hatte, sie würde ihn verurteilen und von nun an hassen. Solch ein Verhalten ihm gegenüber war er schon gewohnt. Aber für einen Moment, als er dieses Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte er erwartet, sie würde ihn so behandeln, wie Potter es neuerdings tat: Wie einen Helden wider Willen, den man mit dem Respekt und der Freundlichkeit gegenübertreten musste, die man ihm all die Jahre zuvor verweigert hatte.  
Ein Grund mehr zurückzukommen und wieder als Lehrer an Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Wenn er Glück hatte, kam Potter höchstens einmal im halben Jahr hierher, um ihn zu nerven.

Professor McGonagall warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Unterlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. „Sie haben Glück, dass Sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zur Rückkehr nach Hogwarts entschieden haben. Der derzeitige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Hippolythes Crow, scheint hoffnungslos mit seinem Fach überfordert zu sein. Er ist ehrgeizig, ja, aber er hat kaum Erfahrung und das merkt man ihm noch zu stark an. Ich denke schon länger darüber nach, ihn -."  
Snape unterbrach sie ziemlich unwirsch. „Er wird wohl lernen müssen, mit seinem Unterrichtsstoff und den Schülern zurechtzukommen. Ich bin eher an Zaubertränke interessiert. Stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Slughorn sich am liebsten wieder in den Ruhestand zurückziehen würde, sobald Sie einen geeigneten Nachfolger für ihn gefunden haben?"  
Minerva blickte ruckartig auf. Innerlich amüsierte er sich köstlich über ihren entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck, doch nach außen hin ließ er sich nichts anmerken.  
„Was?", entfuhr es ihr.  
Noch immer gelang es ihm, so ernst wie nur möglich zu bleiben. „Zaubertränke. Verschiedenfarbige Flüssigkeiten, Wurzeln und unterschiedliche Bestandteile von Tierkörpern, welche zu nützlichen Tränken vermischt werden. Meist unter dem Einfluss starker Hitze."

Der missbilligende Blick, den sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf, war einfach unbezahlbar. „Wirklich? So etwas hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten.", kommentierte sie mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus in der Stimme, bevor sie skeptisch die Stirn runzelte. „Meinen Sie das wirklich ernst? Sie wollen ein Fach unterrichten, das Sie all die Jahre als lästig und unwürdig für Ihre Person empfunden haben?"  
Er ließ sich von ihren spöttischen Worten in keinster Weise aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich war sieben Jahre lang in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungo untergebracht. Vielleicht hat sich mein Verstand noch nicht vollständig regeneriert."  
Sie seufzte. Allmählich ging ihr scheinbar auf, dass er nicht gewillt war, irgendeine Erklärung für seine Entscheidung abzugeben. „Nun gut, wenn dies Ihr Wunsch ist, wird sich Crow darüber freuen, noch eine zweite Chance zu erhalten. Sie sollten ihm lieber fürs Erste aus dem Weg gehen, wenn Sie nicht riskieren wollen, dass er Ihnen seine Dankbarkeit ausspricht. Und Horace denkt wirklich daran, sich endlich für immer aus seinem Beruf zurückzuziehen. Selbst wenn er es niemals offen zugeben würde. Er wird sich Ihrem Wunsch bestimmt nicht in den Weg stellen. Besonders nachdem Sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort so eindrucksvoll bewiesen haben, dass -."  
„Wieso hängt mein Bild in diesem Zimmer?", unterbrach er sie ungehalten, bevor sie mit ihrer schon jetzt unerträglichen Lobhudelei vorfahren konnte.  
Sie seufzte und drehte sich dann zu seinem Porträt um, das sie genauso finster anblickte wie das Original. „Das ist Harry Potters Verdienst. Er hat sich dafür eingesetzt, dass Sie in die Reihe der ruhmreichen Schulleiter von Hogwarts aufgenommen werden."

Snape schnaubte abfällig. Er als ruhmreicher Schulleiter von Hogwarts! Auf so eine bescheuerte Idee konnte auch nur Potter kommen! „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, es wieder abzunehmen?"  
Über Professor McGonagalls Lippen glitt ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln. „Nein. Er hat es nach Ihrer Genesung so verhext, dass nur er es von dieser Wand entfernen kann."  
Der Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Potter wollte ihn also ärgern! „Dann werde ich mich wohl an ihn wenden müssen, um diesen Missstand zu beheben."  
Minervas Lächeln wurde eine winzige Spur breiter. „Sie können es ruhig versuchen, aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie damit Erfolg haben werden." Sie zog aus den Unterlagen vor ihr eine kunstvoll verzierte lederne Mappe hervor und überreichte sie ihm. „Wenn Sie jetzt nur noch diesen Arbeitsvertrag unterzeichnen würden, könnten Sie heute sogar schon damit beginnen, sich auf die ersten Unterrichtsstunden in vierzehn Tagen vorzubereiten."  
Augenblicklich nahm er ihr die Mappe aus der Hand, öffnete sie und warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament, das darin zum Vorschein kam. Dann griff er sich ohne zu fragen Feder und Tintenfass von ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte seine Unterschrift unter das Papier.

~ * ~ * ~

Ein paar Stunden später fand er sich nach langem Umherwandern im Schloss an seinem früheren Arbeitsplatz wieder. Er hatte es so lange wie möglich vor sich hergeschoben, doch nun konnte und wollte er es nicht länger hinauszögern.  
Unbehaglich sah er sich um. Es war seltsam, nach so langer Zeit erneut hier zu sein und zu bemerken, dass sich überhaupt nichts verändert hatte.  
Genauso wenig wie in den Jahrzehnten zuvor.  
Er wusste, dass seine Kollegen und Schüler ihm schon damals unterstellt hatten, er würde seinen Fachbereich gering schätzen und es für unter seiner Würde erachten, ihn unterrichten zu müssen. Man hatte geglaubt, dass er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nur hatte übernehmen wollen, weil es seinem Charakter besser entsprach.  
Sie waren allesamt Narren gewesen. Er hatte es nie gehasst, Zaubertränke brauen zu müssen, ganz im Gegenteil. Schließlich war er in diesem Fach zu einem Meister aufgestiegen.  
Der einzige Grund für seine Abneigung lag darin begründet, dass dieser Unterrichtssaal zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen weckte und er sich eigentlich nicht sehr gerne hier aufhielt. Besonders nicht vorne an seinem Pult und dem dazugehörigen Arbeitstisch.  
Bei dem Gedanken daran zog Snape eine gequälte Grimasse, bevor er zögerlich durch die Tischreihen nach vorne schritt.

So lange war es schon her, doch ihm kam es vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Gerüche, die schon seit drei Jahrzehnten verflogen waren, stiegen ihn in die Nase und ließen ihn unwillkürlich langsamer werden.  
Wie hatte er es nur all die Jahre geschafft, in diesem Raum zu unterrichten, ohne sich etwas von seinem Widerwillen und seinem Schmerz anmerken zu lassen? Entweder waren seine Schüler vollkommen blind gewesen oder er war ein noch wesentlich besserer Schauspieler, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Aber vermutlich hatte es auch daran gelegen, dass er sich in diesem Raum sehr selten allein aufgehalten hatte. Viel zu schnell hatte er sich immer wieder in sein Büro zurückgezogen, aus welchem er im Notfall die Erinnerungen aussperren konnte.  
Doch nun gelang es ihm nicht, so sehr er auch darum kämpfte. Vielleicht hatte der jahrelange Aufenthalt im St. Mungo ihn wirklich geschwächt und die Mauer, die er gegen den Schmerz aufgebaut hatte, rissig werden lassen. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass viele Heiltränke den Verstand angreifen und schützende Blockaden aufbrechen konnten.

Verdammte Heiler! Das Schlimmste, was aus einem ehemaligen Zaubertrankschüler werden konnte! Ihnen hatte er zu verdanken, dass von einem Moment auf den anderen der Raum vor seinen Augen verschwamm und sich geringfügig veränderte. Als würde er in die Gedanken oder das Denkarium eines anderen eindringen, erschienen auf einmal zwei Gestalten hinter dem breiten Arbeitstisch des Lehrers. Wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer stand er da, während sich die beiden Teenager, ein rothaariges Mädchen und ein Jungen mit langem, rabenschwarzen Haar, gerade mit angespannten Mienen über einen brodelnden Kessel rechts neben dem Tisch beugten.  
Snape wollte schreien oder einfach die Augen schließen und warten, bis die lebendig gewordene Erinnerung verschwand, doch er war wie erstarrt. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, keinen einzigen Laut von sich geben oder auch nur blinzeln. Geschockt beobachtete er, wie der Junge nach einem Reagenzglas griff, um die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit darin in den Kessel zu schütten.  
Doch das Mädchen hielt ihren Freund zurück. „Noch nicht, Sev... Drei, zwei, eins, jetzt!"  
Der dreizehnjährige Severus Snape tat, was sie verlangte, und fügte die Zutat dem Gebräu im Kessel hinzu. Neugierig beugte er sich daraufhin weiter vor, um das Resultat besser betrachten zu können.  
Die junge Lily Evans strahlte. „Er hat endlich eine purpurne Färbung angenommen."

Snape beobachtete, wie sein jüngeres Ich die Stirn runzelte, und erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass der Trank in dem Kessel dem Lehrbuch nach eigentlich grünlich hätte sein sollen.  
„Und wofür ist das jetzt gut?", hörte er sich fragen.  
Lily grinste. „Es sieht hübscher aus."  
Der Teenager Severus runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Wie bitte?"  
Das Grinsen des Mädchens wurde breiter. „Außerdem schmeckt der Trank jetzt viel besser."  
Skeptisch hob ihr Freund die Augenbrauen und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel. Zögerlich nahm er eine Kelle vom Tisch, schöpfte ein wenig von dem Gebräu ab, wartete, bis der Trank etwas abgekühlt war, und nahm vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck. Augenblicklich verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem anerkennenden Lächeln.  
Sein älteres Ich wusste noch genau, was damals in ihm vorgegangen war. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er im Fach für Zaubertränke keinerlei Ehrgeiz entwickelt. Er war beim Herstellen eines Tranks stets mit Sorgfalt vorgegangen, aber es hatte ihn kaum interessiert. Wie fast jeden Schüler in seinem Jahrgang hatte ihn vor allem das Erlernen, Weiterentwickeln und Erfinden von machtvollen Zaubersprüchen fasziniert. Doch als Lily ihn immer mehr in ihre phantasievolle Art des Brauens eingeführt hatte, hatte er erkannt, wie viele Möglichkeiten ihm dieses Fach bieten konnte. Fortan hatte er versucht, selbst eigene Tränke und Methoden zu ihrer Herstellung zu erfinden, um seine große Liebe irgendwann damit beeindrucken zu können.

Doch bevor er diesem Gedanken weiter nachhängen konnte, veränderte sich die Szenerie. Die beiden Teenager verschwanden und Kessel wanderte wie von Zauberhand vor den Tisch, dessen Vorderseite nun mit schweren Eisenplatten verstärkt war.  
Snape vernahm ein ersticktes Kichern, bevor ein Stück Alraunenwurzel über den Tisch flog und zielsicher in dem Kessel landete. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und aus dem Kessel stieg dichter, graublauer Rauch auf. Hustend kamen sein inzwischen fünfzehnjähriges Ich und eine gleichaltrige Lily hinter dem Tisch hervor und flüchteten vor den Rauchschwaden. Der junge Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen kurzen Zauberspruch und der Rauch verzog sich allmählich. Neugierig näherten sich die beiden Teenager dem Kessel.  
Lily erreichte ihn als Erste, warf einen Blick hinein und stieß einen kurzen Jubelschrei aus, bevor sie ihrem Freund um den Hals fiel. „Jahaa, wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben einen Illuminatus-Trank gebraut!"  
Der fünfzehnjährige Junge erstarrte zuerst, als sie ihn so stürmisch umarmte. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er mit dieser Situation vollkommen überfordert war. Erst nach langem Zögern legte er ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte und drückte sie leicht an sich, als fürchtete er sich davor, sie zu erdrücken.

Snape seufzte gequält auf, während die lebendig gewordene Erinnerung langsam verblasste. Beim Merlin, hatte er sich damals dämlich angestellt. Er wusste noch, dass er Lily in diesem Moment am liebsten geküsst hätte, wenn er nicht zu gehemmt gewesen wäre. Stattdessen hatte er zugelassen, dass sie sich wenig später wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, um sich den Trank genauer anzusehen. Sie hatte etwas verlegen gewirkt und er hatte sich gefragt, ob er sie in irgendeiner Weise enttäuscht hatte.  
Er fragte sich dies noch heute, wenn er dieses Ereignis vor Augen hatte, doch eigentlich wollte er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er würde nie erfahren, was damals in ihr vorgegangen war, denn sie würde es ihm niemals erklären können.  
Wieder schnitt er eine gequälte Grimasse und ließ fast hilflos seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Nur weg von diesem Arbeitstisch, mit dem er so viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen verband. Er wollte diese Flut an Bildern in seinem Kopf einfach nur noch abstellen.  
Auf einmal erregte etwas Ungewöhnliches seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auf dem Lehrerpult direkt vor ihm lag ein in grünes Seidenpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen. Wie gebannt näherte er sich dem rätselhaften Gegenstand.  
Woher kam das Päckchen und wer hatte es dort oben deponiert?

Als er das Pult erreicht hatte, entdeckte er eine zusammengefaltete Karte, auf deren Vorderseite sein Name stand. Er hob sie hoch, klappte sie auf und las die kurze Nachricht, die Professor McGonagall ihm hinterlassen hatte: _Dieses Geschenk hat mir Dumbledore damals kurz vor seinem Tod übergeben. Er bat mich, es Ihnen auszuhändigen, falls Sie den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord überleben und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollten. Keine Sorge, er hat mir nicht verraten, was es enthält. Doch es wird wohl das letzte Geheimnis zwischen Ihnen bleiben, das Sie nicht mit anderen teilen werden._  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ließ er die Karte sinken. Dieser nette kleine Seitenhieb auf die heimlichen Absprachen zwischen Dumbledore und ihm konnte nur von Minerva stammen.  
Achtlos legte er die Karte beiseite und wandte sich dem Päckchen zu. Zuerst blickte er skeptisch darauf hinab, unsicher, ob er dieses Abschiedsgeschenk wirklich aufmachen sollte. Ja, er hatte nur auf Dumbledores Befehl hin gehandelt, aber er hatte ihn dennoch getötet. Daher fiel es ihm äußerst schwer, jetzt etwas anzunehmen, das wahrscheinlich erneut das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen des alten Mannes in ihn bezeugte. Obwohl er nur einen Auftrag erledigt hatte, war es Mord gewesen. Und ein Mörder verdiente keine Abschiedsgeschenke von seinem Opfer. Punktum.

Er hob das Päckchen auf, um es ungeöffnet im nächsten Papierkorb verschwinden zu lassen, als sich das grüne Seidenpapier plötzlich unter der Berührung seiner Hand von allein entfaltete. Sofort ließ er es wie einen zu heiß gewordenen Gegenstand wieder auf das Pult fallen. Aber der in Gang gesetzte Prozess wurde nicht etwa unterbrochen, sondern offenbarte stattdessen immer mehr von dem eigentlichen Inhalt des Geschenks: Einer mittelgroßen grünen Schatulle.  
Doch bevor er diese näher untersuchen konnte, stieg von der Oberseite des Kästchens ein rotgoldener Rauch auf. Snape wich überrascht ein paar Schritte zurück, als sich der Rauch zu einer menschlichen Gestalt verfestigte und wenige Sekunden später das magische Abbild Albus Dumbledores vor ihm stand.  
„Du hattest vor, das Päckchen einfach wegzuwerfen, nicht wahr, Severus?", tadelte ihn der alte Mann und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Das wäre ein Fehler gewesen, glaub mir das. Einen Fehler, den du bitter bereut hättest. Aber dazu später. Zuerst will ich dir meine Erleichterung darüber aussprechen, dass du noch am Leben bist. Ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass der Dunkle Lord dich töten würde."  
Snape gestattete sich ein leicht genervtes Augenrollen. Dumbledore sprach zu ihm, als hätten sie beide Schulter an Schulter in der Schlacht gekämpft und nicht beide überleben können. Er schien wohl vergessen zu haben, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige im Kampf um Hogwarts in Voldemorts Nähe aufgehalten und diesem geholfen hatte, anstatt sich dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzustellen.

Das Abbild des alten Mannes vor ihm schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Ich weiß, du denkst jetzt, du hättest dieses Geschenk nicht verdient, weil du meine Bitte erfüllt hast. Und dennoch bist du nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Und wenn ich richtig liege, unterrichtest du bald wieder Zaubertränke an dieser Schule."  
Snape stieß ein frustriertes Schnauben aus. Da hatte er jahrelang eine meterdicke Mauer um sich errichtet und darauf geachtet, möglichst kalt und unausstehlich zu wirken. Und dann brauchte ihn dieser alte Dummkopf nur einmal anzusehen und durchschaute ihn auf den ersten Blick, als wäre er aus Glas. Genauso gut hätte Dumbledore in diesem Moment leibhaftig vor ihm stehen können. Das wäre auf dieselbe Unterhaltung hinausgelaufen.  
Er hasste diese Tatsache, weil sie in ihm verstärkt die Schuldgefühle wachrief, die er schon die ganze Zeit über unter Kontrolle zu halten versuchte. Und er hasste diese Situation, weil man ihm die Möglichkeit genommen hatte, das Gespräch durch eine zynische Antwort zu unterbrechen.  
Die magische Erscheinung fuhr unterdessen unbeirrt fort. „Ich möchte dir noch eines anvertrauen, bevor ich dir erkläre, was es mit dem Kästchen auf sich hat. Wahrscheinlich hast du all die Jahre vermutet, ich hätte dich Zaubertränke unterrichten lassen, um dich zu quälen. Ich wusste, weshalb du dieses Fach nur mit Widerwillen angenommen hast. Und warum du so beharrlich darauf bestandest, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu werden. Der Grund dafür war nicht mangelndes Vertrauen in dich, sondern die einfache Tatsache, dass du tief in deinem Inneren Lilys Tod hattest rächen wollen. Doch Wut und Rachegelüste sind nicht die beste Methode, um gegen schwarze Magie vorzugehen."

Snape seufzte genervt auf. Wundervoll! Dumbledore nutzte diese Gelegenheit, die ihm seine kleine Ansprache bot, um ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen zurechtzuweisen.  
Tief in seinem Inneren hasste er sich selbst für seinen Widerwillen, seinem alten Mentor zuzuhören, doch er konnte nicht anders. Die Worte des ehemaligen Schulleiters enthielten zu viele schmerzhafte Wahrheiten, um sie einfach ohne Widerstand verinnerlichen zu können.  
Doch egal wie sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, seine Abwehrhaltung aufrechtzuerhalten: Dumbledores nächste Sätze machten dies plötzlich unmöglich.  
„Ich wollte, dass du Zaubertränke unterrichtest, damit du dich stets im Guten an sie erinnerst. So wie sie es gewollt hat."  
Zuerst nahm er an, sich verhört zu haben. Der alte Mann hatte bestimmt gesagt, dass Lily es so gewollt hätte. Eine Annahme, ohne die Sicherheit, dass diese auch der Realität entsprach. Aber die Erscheinung machte auch Snapes erneuten Versuch, sich selbst zu schützen, schnell zunichte. „Denn aus diesem Grund hat sie mir dieses Kästchen überlassen. Vor vielen Jahren, kurz nachdem du zu Voldemort übergelaufen warst, äußerte ich in ihrem Beisein die Vermutung, dass du möglicherweise nicht für immer die dunkle Seite gewählt hättest. Ein paar Tage später übergab sie mir diese Schatulle und bat mich, sie dir zukommen zu lassen für den Fall, dass du irgendwann zurückkommen und auf unserer Seite kämpfen würdest. Da ich nicht wusste, welche Informationen das Kästchen enthielt, habe ich es zur Sicherheit einbehalten, bis ich sicher sein konnte, dass Voldemort fallen würde. Aber nun kann und werde ich es dir nicht mehr länger vorenthalten. Ich bedaure nur, nicht dabei sein zu können, während du es öffnest. Du weißt, meine Neugier ist schwer zu bändigen, was solche Angelegenheiten angeht. Daher hoffe ich doch stark, dass du das Geschenk auch wirklich öffnen wirst. Selbst wenn es dir im ersten Moment schwer fällt."

Snape seufzte resigniert auf, während er abwartete, ob diesen Worten noch etwas folgen würde. Inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben, all die Dinge an sich abprallen zu lassen, die Dumbledore ihm gerade offenbart hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Lily ihm etwas hinterlassen hatte, hatte ihn getroffen und seinen Widerstand schmelzen lassen. Am liebsten wäre er geflüchtet oder hätte diese verfluchte Schatulle auf der Stelle irgendwo tief in der Erde vergraben. Und das nur, um sich nicht noch mehr für Lilys Tod hassen zu müssen, als er es ohnehin schon tat.  
Die geduldige Stimme des ehemaligen Schulleiters riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Und ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen, bevor dieser Zauber endet: Gern geschehen."  
Verwirrt starrte Snape die Erscheinung an, die sich plötzlich in Luft auflöste. Was zum Teufel hatten diese letzten Worte zu bedeuten?  
Wieder suchte sein Blick die Schatulle. Zögerlich, fast schon angstvoll musterte er sie, während er sich fragte, was Lily ihm hinterlassen haben könnte. Er wusste nichts und konnte sich auch nichts vorstellen, dass auch nur in irgendeiner Weise positiv und nicht mit unvorstellbar großen Schmerzen verbunden war.  
Er versuchte, die Hand zu heben und das Kästchen zu berühren, doch schon nach wenigen Zentimetern begannen seine langen, dünnen Finger unkontrolliert zu zittern. Eilig zog er seine Hand zurück.  
Nein, er war noch nicht bereit, Lilys Geschenk zu öffnen. Vielleicht würde er es nie sein.  
Mit diesem Entschluss im Hinterkopf nahm er die Schatulle an sich, verbarg sie unter seinem Umhang und beschloss, sie an einem sicheren Ort unterzubringen, bis die Zeit reif war.  
Und so lange konnte er sich mit den Vorbereitungen zu seinem Unterricht ablenken, die er treffen musste, um am ersten Schultag für die nächste Horde unterbelichteter Teenager gewappnet zu sein.

**Ende**


End file.
